The Beloved of the One
by Lone Stranger
Summary: An angsty, romantic, post Revolutions fic centering around Neo's thoughts on Trinity. Can he cope?


**Well, it's Stranger again. I have no idea where this one-shot idea came from. I'm not depressed of anything, so I can't figure out how I came up with the idea for something so angsty. This fic almost brings me to tears...Oh, and it's supposed to flow kind of like a train of thought. That's the reason for run-on sentences and such.**

**I am working on Resurrection, although the next chapter isn't planned out very far ( I'm not even quite sure of the next chapter's plot thus-far...)**

**This one-shot takes place post-Revolutions. It contains major spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I'm still just a fan. That's why I write _fan_fiction. And the last line is a quote from the Matrix. It's not my genius...**

* * *

A sigh of pain escaped his lips, as he flopped back onto his worn mattress. The Nebuchadnezzar wouldn't be ready for a few more days, and Neo would have to spend it _here_, in Zion. After Trinity…..died, he couldn't do anything other that sulk and mope around. Eventually, everyone but Morpheus, Link, and a few others stopped talking him, drowning him farther into a state of depression.

Neo couldn't help it. Everything he saw, touched, heard, reminded him somehow of her.

After it had first happened, Neo would wrench open the door to his cave every time he heard a noise coming from outside, each time believing that Trinity was going to walk through the door at any moment. Some time passed, and he reluctantly got over this trait.

When down in the Temple for gatherings, he would always be reminded of how she danced; how she had brought him out of his shell to join her amongst the crowds of people.

Other times, he would be reminded of her little quirks, such as she always wanted to take the first shower in the morning, or that she loved to be kissed right before she drifted off to sleep. Sleeping was another problem for Neo. Although they had only been living together for six months, he now found it almost impossible to have a good nights sleep without his arm wrapped around her waist, or her head snuggled up into his chest.

His life had fallen into a monotonous routine; wake up, eat breakfast, visit Trinity's grave, walk around aimlessly for a few hours, visit Trinity's grave again, eat dinner; sulk in his bedroom, and then drift off into some sort of rested sleep. The next day would follow the same pattern and soon his days began melting into one continuous cycle.

Neo had just returned from visiting her grave. He was compelled to visit her often. After bringing her back on the Logos, Neo requested that his eyes be fixed before the service. He wanted to see her one last time…

His eyes had been repaired as well as the doctors in Zion could do. He didn't have perfect vision anymore, but Neo could still see the pain in Morpheus's and Link's eyes as Trinity's casket was lowered into the ground. Neo knew there was a reflection of their pain in his own eyes, and tears welled up in the corners.

Every time he saw the marble headstone, he touched it; it had become a compulsion of his. He would trace his fingers over the inscription he had engraved into the rock. "Trinity, the beloved of the One. A love that remains eternal, and can never be broken."

Rolling over on the bed, Neo faintly heard the phone ringing. Grumbling moodily, he first decided to let it ring forever. Something drove him to pick it up, and he wearily rested the receiver to his ear.

"Hello" he voiced in a tone that sounded husky; not like his own.

"Um, Neo…this is Cass…I…I'm calling from the Zion medical center…"

When Neo didn't respond, she continued.

"We do a number of procedures here, such as normal medical operations, surgeries….."

"Cass," he grumbled, "Get to the point."

"Well," she started out shakily, "We do a procedure that allows pod-born women to bear children. Without the surgery, they are unable to conceive."

Still not seeing where this conversation was going, Neo remained silent on the end of the receiver.

"We do follow-ups and reminders a few days before the surgery is to take place. I don't know how to break this to you Neo, but Trinity…she…she signed up for the surgery before you left Zion the last time. The date would have been tomorrow."

Neo's mind went into a blank. "Thank you, Cass" he growled before slamming the phone down.

Trinity had loved him…loved him enough to become a mother. A mother to _his_ children.

Neo couldn't stop his tears. He began to sob and beat his fists on his bed. It was times like these that he missed her the most. It was times like these, when he remembered how much she had loved him, how much he had loved her, how he had wanted to spend the rest of his life waking up with Trinity beside him.

The overwhelming sensation of love and pain lulled Neo into a fitful sleep, his hands clenched in fists while his eyes slowly dripped hot tears onto the sheets below him.

_

* * *

_

No one can tell you you're in love, you just know it. Through and through; balls to bones.

* * *


End file.
